Forest Crew (Book One)
by LonelySkyFoal1244
Summary: Amy and Ty rescue wild horses on the bridge of being captured by poachers. Will they save them in time or will they be to late?
1. Chapter 1

(Amy)

I was visiting Grandpa and Grandpa told me that he had heard that there was a herd of wild horses up in the forest by their house. I immediately went to the stable and told Ty. Ty said we could go up in the morning to see if we could find the horses and protect them from nearby poachers. He said that if the poachers knew they would be after the horses at the break of dawn or earlier. I agreed that if the poachers knew, they would be up there in no time. We would really have to hurry in order to be there before the poachers.

As soon as the sun was up, I was up and ready to go waiting for Ty to get up out of bed. I was waiting for what felt like hours before he finally came to the house. I told him that I had already saddled both our horses and they were waiting in their stalls tied up. Ty said he was going to saddle the horses for me after he had woken me up so when he had come into the house with an awake Amy. He knew I had already, obviously, saddled the horses.

"Come on now Ty lets go I probably have been waiting for an hour or two. Also I woke up at the break of dawn to saddle the horses and get ready for a days worth of riding looking for the horses and protecting them against the poachers.'

"I was going to get up earlier but my stupid alarm didn't go off when it was supposed to. Also I didn't think you would be up at the break of dawn."

"Well, I didn't think I was going to be up so early either."

"Lets go Amy I think we should hurry like you said."

"Meet you at the stable Ty. Oh and I tied our saddlebags to our saddles."

"Thanks thought I was going to have to do that on my own."

We quickly got ready to go and got on our way to the forest. Right away I told Ty that we had to gallop because I thought I had heard whinnying in the distance. Like the noise of distressed horses.

_**"TY!TY!TY!"**_

_**"WHAT'S WRONG AMY!**_

_**"I FOUND SOME VERY WEAK FOALS IN SOME TRAPS THAT WERE PUT HERE LAST YEAR AND NEVER CLEANED UP AFTERWARDS!"**_

_**"I'LL COME HELP YOU FREE THEM! DID YOU BRING ANY EXTRA HALTERS WITH YOU?!"**_

_**"YES I DID! THEY ALL HAVE HALTERS ON THEM! NOW I JUST NEED YOUR HELP TO GET THEM ON THEIR FEET AND TO TAKE THE TRAPS OFF THEIR FEET!"**_

Ty and I stayed in the trees with the 6 fillies until they were strong enough to take on the short, long for the weak fillies, trip home to Heartland. I led the fillies and Ty followed behind to help urge on the tiny youngsters. It took Ty and I about an hour and a half or two to get home with the babies. When it only took them a half hour or an hour to get there before when they weren't leading the fillies.

Ty and I got the fillies into the round pen so they don't get caught again. I thought that maybe I could name them because they won't be going back to the wild with poor herd. I named the palomino with a diamond shaped star Jewel, the bay roan Gem, the sorrel Queen, the bay Shakira, the black Midnight, and the tiniest one, a blue roan, Magic.

I loved all of them not because they were cute but because they were horses and babies.

For the next few days when we went out we never found anything other than that we did find a few herds but they weren't that close to any traps that we had seen lately. I went out one day without Ty and I found a teeny colt the same size as Magic. Both of them were extremely tiny almost like they were only a week or week and a half old.

By the time I got home with him I realized that they needed milk and fast. So, I ran into the house and quickly made some milk from foal milk replacer. I put it into two quite large bottles for Magic and the new colt.

Magic was more curious than the new colt but not as willing to drink off the bottle as the new colt. I had decided to name the colt Pistol for his quickness at catching onto things. Pistol was dull bayish roan.

It took me a day or two to be able to lead Pistol and Magic around on halters. I had lots of people already come and pick up the yearlings and two year olds I ahd up for free adoption.


	2. Chapter 2

(Amy)

A few days ago I found out that Magic and Pistol weren't doing very well. I immediately called Scott to see why they weren't feeling well and to see if I could fix it because I did really love Magic and Pistol.

" Well, I think that they just aren't used to having free milk when ever they want milk because their mothers


End file.
